


Come In

by leonheart2012



Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cute, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, M/M, NSFW, No Spoilers, No war, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Sweet Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, True Love, Vaginal Sex, a little bit, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: They've discussed this; if Gladio gets home and Prompto's sleeping with the door open, he has free reign over his body. He comes home one night at the door is open, the soft sounds of Prompto sleeping drifting into the living room. Never one to miss such a grand opportunity, Gladio helps himself to his boyfriend.This is all consensual, kids. Consent is important, don't fuck anyone while they're asleep unless they've told you you can :)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Series: In Which Prompto Is Surprisingly Kinky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	Come In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a bit of a writing slump for the last week, so I wanted to go back to my favourite kink; somnophilia. Hope you all enjoy :)

Gladio came home to a mostly quiet house. The air conditioner was humming, the door to the bedroom left open, the soft sounds of Prompto sleeping drifting through the open space.

A smile spread across Gladio’s face. The open door was an invitation, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to take it. He slipped out of his work shirt and pants, hanging his jacket by the door. They’d talked about this at length, and this was the first time it was going to happen. He was understandably excited.

His hands shook as he undid the laces of his shoes, his cock already pressing up into the fabric of his briefs, a dot of precum staining the blue underwear. He was breathing heavily as he crept towards the room, his mind conjuring up images of all the other times they’d fucked, and how this time would be different.

Prompto had one of the sweetest orgasm faces, and Gladio wondered if it would be the same when he was asleep. He made gorgeous, soft sounds that lit up his life. Would he make them now?

He peered around the door frame and his smile softened. He truly loved the man on the bed before him. His face was slack with sleep, his hair mussed from its usual style. It looked like he’d masturbated before dozing, his fingers resting just under the waistband of his boxers, which hugged his hips in the most sinful way. Though they were baggy, the satiny fabric clung to the wetness of his hole, sitting flush against his hot pussy, and Gladio licked his lips. He was so looking forward to this.

Stepping into the room, he took his briefs off and stroked his cock lazily a few times, wondering just how he should make the most of this opportunity. It would be amazing to slip into his ass, since they so rarely engaged in anal sex, but that would take time, and Gladio’s erection was begging to be buried _now_. He sighed and walked over to the bed, pulling Prompto’s boxers off.

“So handsome, darling.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss and nip at the skin stretched over his abdomen. He had small stretch marks from being so overweight in his youth, but they were barely noticeable when compared to just how sexy and cute he was.

His thin shoulders held a host of freckles, an artwork that stretched all the way up his neck and onto his cheeks. Even while he was sleeping, the corners of his mouth turned upwards in a tiny smile. His blonde hair was spread around his head like a halo of light, which was fitting, because he was basically an angel in human form. Currently hidden were his azure orbs, which held such depth and light that sometimes it was hard to keep eye contact.

Gladio took a moment to run his fingers over his soft skin, starting at his exquisitely decorated cheeks, following the line of them to his nose, booping the tip before dipping down to his lips, smoothing his fingers over them, and when they parted, slipping them in to press against the velvet of his tongue. Prompto sighed in his sleep, shifting so he was resting on his side, the pillow that had been under his head pulled down to be cuddled in his arms.

Taking his fingers out of Prompto’s mouth, Gladio gently rolled him back over, supporting his back with a pillow under his hips. Prompto briefly complained about being moved, but eventually settled back into his sleep, a light snore starting up as his air flow was restricted by the angle of his neck. Gladio moved his head to the side so he could breathe easier, and the snoring stopped. Prompto hummed happily and mumbled something, one of his legs twitching.

While watching Prompto sleep was adorable beyond measure, it wasn’t what he was here for, and Gladio had to shake himself free of the trance that had settled over him. He reached over and grabbed a condom, knowing that Prompto would produce enough slick on his own that he didn’t need to waste lube. Setting it aside, he started to toy with the area, spreading the lips of his pussy, taking a good look at the rose between his legs. It was still wet from his earlier orgasm, the natural slick cooling rapidly now that it was exposed to the air conditioning.

Gladio hummed. Maybe he would need the lube after all. That was the problem with air conditioning; it dried everything up way too quickly. He reached back over to the drawer and pulled out the lube, squeezing some into his fingers, warming it before having it make contact with Prompto.

When it was as close to skin temperature as it was going to get, Gladio smoothed it over Prompto’s opening, the sensations causing the smaller man to sigh and shift in his sleep, trying again to move onto his side. Gladio let him, knowing that trying to stop it would wake Prompto up. He waited patiently for him to settle before moving him back, opening his legs wider and positioning himself between them.

Usually he would prepare Prompto until he was begging for it, but he was too excited, and from the earlier contact, he knew Prompto was wet and open enough. It wouldn’t hurt. So he slowly pressed himself into Prompto’s opening, closing his eyes and biting his lip so he wouldn’t groan too loudly.

The best thing about Prompto, in Gladio’s opinion, was his happiness. It shone through every bad day, every problem in their relationship, every storm. They’d stayed together for nearly five years now, and Gladio attributed most of the success of that to Prompto’s happiness. So it was a genuine shame that Prompto wasn’t smiling up at him right now, his arms encircling his neck, his eyes fluttering closed as he sighed at the contact, like he usually would.

It was a genuine shame that Prompto couldn’t moan the way he usually did.

It was a genuine shame that Prompto wasn’t talking to him, telling him how good it felt.

But, on the plus side, he was making low, keening noises he couldn’t help, his hips canting into the contact, his mouth hanging open, drool slipping out of the corner of his lips. He was just as beautiful, but in a different way, and Gladio couldn’t tell which version he preferred.

Leaning further over him, he pushed himself in further, spreading Prompto’s legs wider, bringing their hips flush. “You’re so beautiful, baby.” He told him as he smoothed his hair back from his forehead, the blonde strands sifting through his fingers like silk. “And you’re all mine.”

He sucked a deep mark into the pale skin of his neck, right over his pulse point, and Prompto gasped, but it still wasn’t enough for him to wake up. He just tossed his head the other way, giving Gladio access to that side, too. He attacked it with fervour, but less force than the other side. As he made his way down from his ear to his collar, he suckled and nipped six little moons of bruises into his skin.

It wasn’t enough. He had to mark every inch of his creamy skin as his. He licked a line up his throat, nibbling over his Adam’s apple, turning the skin red. He laved attention on the hollow of his neck before moving on to his collar bone, leaving deep purple bruises in his wake.

At some point, he had stopped thrusting, but it didn’t matter, because Prompto was writhing underneath him, right on the edge of both wakefulness and release, and Gladio was right there with him, the heat in his groin so, so intense.

Gladio covered Prompto’s body with his own as he reached down to rub over his clit, but then switched his tactics so he was fucking his fingers into Prompto’s tight opening right alongside his cock.

An idea struck him, and he left his boyfriend for but a moment before returning with a gift for him. Grinning, he slipped back inside, and then, slowly, eased the dildo in as well. Propto's pussy lips were stretched obscenely wide, and Prompto himself was panting with effort and pleasure, all with his eyes still closed, still asleep.

Prompto’s hips were going wild in the air, trying to get enough friction to cum, but not quite getting there. Pressing his hips back into the pillow, Gladio thrust as deeply as he could once more, keeping the toy pressed in as far as it would go as well, reaching up and rubbing over his clit, and then Prompto’s eyes flew open, his screams of pleasure muffled as Gladio pushed a pillow into his face. After all, it was late, and their neighbours hadn’t been happy the last time they’d engaged in a loud round of marathon sex.

When Prompto’s pussy had stopped pulsing around him, Gladio had cum as well, so he slowly disengaged from his lover, removing the toy as well. Prompto whined and grabbed his wrist, making Gladio chuckle.

“Toy or cock?”

After a moments’ hesitation, “cock.”

Gladio set the toy aside and slipped his now-naked cock back into Prompto’s tight warmth, sighing at the contact. Not only was it hotter for the orgasm, it was also hotter because there was no barrier between them. He thrust lazily as Prompto absently braided Gladio’s brunette hair, which had fallen from the bun he usually kept it up in these days.

“How was work?” He asked finally, his hands falling from his hair to his cheeks.

“Same old same old. It’s a security job.” Gladio shrugged. “How was yours?”

“Boring.” Prompto sighed. “It’s been almost a whole week since they sent me out to photograph something.”

“It’ll happen soon. Promise. If only because your boss is terrified of me.” He leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “Tell him I said hi?”

Prompto giggled while slapping his arm lightly. “I can’t imply that you’re gonna beat him up if I don’t get the work I want. That’s not being a good employee.”

Gladio shrugged and nuzzled his neck, right over one of the hickeys. “It’s their problem for having your talent and not using it.”

“Gladio,” Prompto whined, trying to shy away from his lips, “I better not have hickeys when I look in the mirror tomorrow morning, mister.”

“Or what?”

“Or you’re gonna be in some serious trouble.”

Gladio smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “I think I’ll take my chances.” Turning his head, he licked over the shell of Prompto’s ear right before ducking underneath it and leaving a blooming bruise while Prompto gasped and scolded him.


End file.
